The invention relates to a package which is made of (thin) cardboard and has a projection, stop or the like which is formed in a panel of the package from the cardboard by deformation, especially a hinge-lid pack for cigarettes, having stops located at the inner side of side panels of the pack for supporting a collar. The invention further relates to a process and an apparatus for producing projections or stops in panels made of (thin) cardboard.
For various reasons it is required in the packaging art to form projecting portions in the region of a panel of a package, which portions serve as a projection or stop for positioning parts of the package. These projecting portions are for example required in hinge-lid packs for cigarettes or the like. This type of pack is provided with a collar which partially immerses in a box part of the hinge-lid pack. In order to accurately position the collar within the box part, inwardly directed stops are disposed at side panels of the box part. Lower edges of the collar bear against these stops. DE -A-41 22 900.2 is directed to a package which comprises stops for this purpose. It is difficult to produce this stop in the continuous manufacturing process. The invention provides a remedy for this problem.